Crystal Silver Tokyo Mellinnium Galaxy
by Sutra-Awai
Summary: It takes place in the time of Crystal Tokyo about 10 years after the defeat of Galaxia. Sailors are now married with children of the sailors now fight too. The planet kingdoms are being bebuilt. Until Cosmos returns saying her time is in danger now.
1. Prologe

On the moon is a girl in a yellow cloak. She is standing in the middle ruins of, what used to the Silver Millennium; however, it is being rebuilt but slowly and very slowly in fact. She is really just standing looking for the ruins of the Galaxy Moon Kingdom, a lost kingdom that no one remembers. When she suddenly stops and looks down at the planet Earth, which looked so grand, beautiful and peaceful from the moon. Thinking to herself "The planet is so different n than it was back than as I remember it to neither be, nor will it ever be that or this way again. No well this kingdom of Crystal Tokyo ever be the same again either. Oh well, I don't care at all. Down there we won't fit in at all because we don't look like what their normal sailors or how they think normal sailors should look like. This is all because of a war that no one remembers at all; however, it was started but never finished." She stops and looks up at the sky and starts to walk around again, when out of know where she hears footsteps, will more like thumping or landing on the ground with a hard thump. "Well, oh hi girls. Did you find out anything or what we need or any other information?"

There where girls wearing cloaks too but in certain colors, eight of them in all where in a half circle around the one in yellow. The other girls where wearing: a red cloak, blue cloak, green cloak, orange cloak, dark purple cloak, aqua green cloak, dark blue cloak, and a red mahogany cloak. You can't see their faces or the one in yellow. Though the one in yellow is looking at Earth and not paying attention to the other girls, but that is nothing new about her though. She has been that way for a certain reason but all her own. So she just stands there trying to remember something, anything that may help them as she waits for one of the other girls to answer her question as they catch their breath. Then decide what to do next.

The one in red finally answered "Well there are three moon princess that we know on planet Earth; however, the younger two are the daughters of the older one. She is one of the three we are looking for but why three princesses of the moon?"

Well the one in yellow turns around in a circle before stopping and saying "Why three princess of the moon? Well because we need three rose silver crystals to summon the Imperial Rose Heart Crystal that belongs to the true moon princess if she exists. This is the quickest way to find her for her to help us fight because we will need her power. Ok and at least one is better than none."

The dark blue one make a point after their temporary leader just spoke. "We have one, so we just have to find the other two. How do we do that? Oh yeah there is this girl down their called Sailor Rainbow, she looks like different from the others but I mean she looks like us I think."

The yellow one started to walk away. "Well that is a problem, so I well take and watch the one that we know of with her two daughters, while the rest of you split up and look for the other two all over the planet." with that said the other girls just vanished without a sound leaving the one in yellow all alone. Thinking to herself "Sailor Rainbow, that makes me think of one of the legendary sailors of the moon, the one called Sailor Rainbow Moon or Sailor Galaxy Moon. Hmmm if it is her then she has some explaining to do, oh well I guess must go now too." with that said she too vanished to but to Crystal Tokyo.

Now on that very same day in Crystal Tokyo, the Royal/Scout families are out walking in the castle gardens. When all of a suddenly they hear a voice yell "Neo Queen Serenity." They all stop and turn to see a man with an odd mark on his head, the mark of a crescent moon and a star but side by side. He stops in front of them, the sailors on guard but Serenity shakes them off with her head and nods at the man in all white armor to go on and speak.

The man look up and says "I don't have much time left to be alive. the moon family must reunite. The Lost Kingdom must rise again because a war was not finished, but this time it must be. the True Moon Queen must be found or their well be great darkness that will destroy everything that you have and live for, things will never be the same. For only her and her friend of equal power, who's friendship has stood the test of time along with their lovers, when reunited forever this time. Along with the ..." that was it as soon as he said "the" he just vanished without another word.

Serenity was worried about the man that had vanished, so she had everyone look for him and no one found him. It was as if he never existed at all. Serenity had seen that symbol before but was told not to talk about it by Hannah or Lady Hannah, as her friends knew her as. It was on a book and some papers that Hannah had all over her desk. Serenity was listing to her friends argue about what happened to the guy that vanished. She was not listening; however, she was thinking to her else about Hannah and that symbol. "I remember that day. I walked in on her study and look around for her but she wasn't there and I noticed her desk had some papers on it. So, I sat down and started looking through them and found out about a legendary moon crystal and a legendary earth crystal. I was trying to open the book when she walked in. She had a really unhappy look on her face and I knew Hannah was very unhappy with me but I could tell she would explain or tell me what I needed to know. She told me that they where parts of a legend and a story about how the moon had two kingdoms instead of one. Then she said please Serena, don't tell anyone else until I am sure of my findings. I said OK but not as your queen as your friend. I still keep that promise. Oh I wish I could ask Hannah about this?" Serenity put her hands over her mouth when she realized she said this out load.

Rei shaking her head "I hope not, And besides you cant talk to her anyway because she is one a two week leave starting today. So she is gone and besides I still don't like her even though she 

may have helped you in the past when you where a sailor scout and we could not. I don't trust her because I know that their is something that she isn't telling us and until she does I wont trust her until we know the truth from her and I want all of it." The other sailors nodded in agreement to what Rei had said.

Luna realizing Serenity's uncertain "I don't know what he meant, but I think he means your mother, Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity was known as the True Moon Queen but she died to save you Serena. It is probably nothing."

Artemis added to that "Yes, don't worry about it. OK! You can ask Lady Hannah when she gets back."

And with that said everyone decided that it was nothing to worry about. Well everyone except Serena who figured it had to do with what Hannah was working on but she decided to keep that to her self. So, they all went on with their everyday lives.


	2. Chapter 1 Introducing Sailor Sun

Now one day, then two, and then one week and now it had been two whole weeks since that event had happened. The royal families, all of them where sitting around watching that national news right after lunch.

The news reporter "Now all over the world there have been reports of things being damaged or destroyed. The one behind it seem to be wearing colored cloaks and fighting what looks like to be shadows or demons,monsters because we are not sure what at all they are fighting. However, we know that the ones in colored cloaks are girls in sailor scout outfits because they have stated so. They don't look like those of Crystal Tokyo, it is as if they are out of the cosmos. We have asked them who are they really and why are they hear. The Red cloaked one told us to ask the one cloaked in yellow, for she was busy and had no time to chat. Anything you want or know please tell us because some more information would be great. And now for the local weather.." Rei turned of the TV. All the girls looked puzzled and confused about these new sailors. The kids didn't say a thing because they where to busy outside playing and practicing there fighting skills.

Serena asked what everyone of her friends where thinking about "Luna have you ever heard of or know anything about these girls and if they are sailor scouts? What are we going to do?"

All the girls and their knights looked to Luna. Luna had started to answer "I don't ..." but she never finished her answer for someone had seamed "Mommy/Mom!" Serena had realized that it was the voices of her daughters, Princess Rene and Princess Neo Serena, that was when the adults took off and transformed too find out what was going on. They went outside and found all of the children and young teen beaten badly. They had wounded in battle during their fight to protect the princess but sadly they lost. The Sailors and Knights locked at the kids and made sure they where ok. Then they realized that is was their turn to fight and they all got ready to fight without knowing that someone was watching them from atop the castle. Someone in a yellow cloak and someone in a white cloak was also watching them beyond the one in yellow.

When behind the girl a voice said "Hello My lady. What are you going to do? Aren't you going to help them? You do know who they are fighting, Prince of Darkness? They can't bet him and he will get the princess."

"Well Sunshine my advisor, I might, I just wanna see what they can do. Just to check out how they battle and if they will be of any help or just get in the way. Besides the two princess he has are not the ones we are looking for, they are the daughters of the youngest princess that we need. This should be interesting so be quiet and watch." So the girl cloaked in yellow sat down for a good view and watched.

However, no one noticed her at all nor did anyone realize that there was another person watching them. The one in a white cloak was just standing, watching, which is what she had been doing for about two weeks now, but that is another story. She was a guardian of this world but of a different time that was when the wind blew and her cloak flapped open revealing a dark blue and white sailor outfit with touches of gold and some blue hair. She was stirring down, watching what was taking place out in front 

of the castle.

Meanwhile out in front of the castle, there was nothing going on but a lot of dogging from both sides, the sailor scouts and the knights where dogging and reflecting the attacks given by the enemy, who had not stated his name yet.

He finally got tired of all of them jumping around and stated "I am the Prince of Darkness, so tell me where the True Moon Queen, the one with blue hair is right now. If you don't I will kill these two." He look like a lord, knight but that was when the sailors realized he had a crescent moon and a star, side by side on his forehead. It was just like the one they had seen two weeks ago but this one was black not white.

All shook their head no in answer to that question, most where trying to figure out what was happening wasn't suppose to be happening at all. There was suppose to be no more evil after Serena had defeated Galaxia with the help of Sailor Cosmos because Sailor Cosmos said their is no more evil in all the galaxies. So just what was going on and how could this happen.

Serena was thinking "What did Hannah get involved into? What does this mean?" She was glad that Hannah was coming back soon. Serena looked around to see that everyone had confused looks on them even the kids where confused.

Then that all ended when the Prince of Darkness said "Fine then you will all die!" He pulled out his crescent shield and yelled "Black Moon Destruction Ball, oh by the way nothing can destroy this unless you can summon a Solar Flare and a Lunar Flare but you can't." He was laughing now. It looked like they where all going to die and Rene and Neo Serena where not going to get saved at all. Was this going to be the end of the sailor scouts and knights of Crystal Tokyo.

"Ho hum, I guess I have to save them know." The girl in a yellow cloak stands up and brings her hands up together and aims for the spot just in front of them hoping to limit the damage on the sailors and knights. She yells "Solar Flare!" and Solar Flare fire shot out of her hand, still just hoping to get a bit of the damaged reduced.

When out of no where someone yells "Lunar Flare!" and a moonlight fire came out and combined with the Solar Flare and it landed just in front of the scouts and knights with their kids. The blue to white and red to orange to yellow flame saved them and completely destroyed the Black Moon Destruction Ball just in time.

They all looked up to see where the amazingly colored attack had come from, not knowing it was a combination of two attacks. They saw a yellow line that just looked like it was standing there, when the yellow line jumped down and landed closer but not close enough to tell who it was though they all realized that is was someone in a yellow cloak. That someone was looking down upon them from there place on top of the castle. They watched as the person jumped down and land in front of them, just in 

the perfect spot between them and the Prince of Darkness, which was nice because everyone else was tired from dogging and protecting themselves and the kids. The Prince of Darkness had tied up the princess, so he could fight with two hands. He was not so pleased that someone was interfering or meddling with his fun. He hated the fact that the little heroes where pleased that someone else was going to hopefully help them. The person just stood there not doing a thing until the wind blew and her cloak started to blow up and around her to where she could not see, so she took her cloak off and let it fall to the ground revealing brown wavy hair with a bun on each side of her head. She had a yellow skirt with orange knee high boots and elbow orange gloves, on her head was an earth symbol and her choker and brooch where in the shape of a sun that where white, the bows and collar where brown and she had earth symbol earrings. She was a sailor scout of what kind no one knew. Serena and everyone watched and waited to see what and who would move next, the new girl or the Prince of Darkness.

Well the Prince of Darkness said "Well, who are you to come in hear and stop my fun? Besides I wish too know who I am fighting or going to fight and destroy before I do so. Why would anyone help these stupid heroes? I mean they are not even that strong, they really didn't tire me too much out; however, I got a great work out anyway and I needed one too." He was laughing for some odd reason.

The girl looked at him as if he was stupid and he probably was stupid anyway. The girl answered him with a smile on her face and said "I do agree that they need practice a lot before they fight again and do a lot more learning on how to fight too. They still have a long way to go before they will be of any help to me and my girls. Oh, I am Sailor Sun guardian of this galaxy, besides you have the wrong two girls. Those two are Princess Rena and Princess Neo Serena. They are the daughter of Neo Queen Serenity or Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom. She is the daughter of Queen Serenity or Princess Selena. Thus meaning the girl you want is Sailor Moon aka Princess Crybaby."

Serena jumped up to defend herself before anyone could stop her, "I am not a princess crybaby. Who do you think you are telling us what to do? Are you a friend or enemy? Please help me get my daughters back now."

The sailor and knights where all now completely scared and confused that this is going on. They meet a new sailor scout and enemy all in one day. What was happening today? Has the world gone into caious? This should not be happening, it was not going to be like this. This was the impossible and the impossible was happening. The world they knew was turning upside down on them.

"I cant believe that your a sailor scout. You don't look like anyone that we know of, so why did you save us?" asked a tired Endymion as he catches a very tired Serena in his lap.

Sailor Sun didn't answer or listen to them for she was fighting the Prince of Darkness. She punched him in the face as she got kicked in the stomach which sent her flying backwards. Her punch makes the Prince of Darkness stumble a little. She is flying backwards towards the sailor scouts and knights but instead of hitting or landing one them, so she does a flip in mid air and lands on her feet. She then takes her hands up together and she yell "Solar Flare" and fire shot out off her hands again. The Prince of 

Darkness had his back turn to her because he had decided to kill the two princess that he had. The blast took him by surprise and sent him flying along with the two princess. When Sailor Sun realized this it was too late to stop it. She was running around trying, hopping to catch the princess, while they were screaming because of being in the air and the sailors and knights where all yelling "Someone, anyone save them!" The Prince of Darkness landed with a thud and was not happy to see that Sailor Sun had her scepter and Princess Rene that was when Sailor Sun realized that she did not have the other princess the one named Neo Serena. She did have her Solar Scepter and the Prince of Darkness had summoned his lunar sword, so all of the others have no clue what to do or where Neo Serena is at all.

When out of no where a voice says" Sun don't you think your over doing it a bit. I mean a sailor's job is to protect not argue with everyone." They all looked up to see where the voice had come from and standing upon the castle with Neo Serena was a girl in a light purple dress, with royal blue eyes andblond hair with heart shaped pom poms, it was Lady Hannah.

The Prince of Darkness was not happy "Who are you? Why did you get involved with this?" He was finally standing up again but struggling to stand straight.

The girl answered "I am Lady Hannah and since you have no leverage over the others. I suggest that you leave because you can hardly stand up. Besides I am a sailor scout too and with Sailor Sun still being able to fight and I can fight too. So you may want to ah leave. Yes, Serena I have your daughter Neo Serena with me." She jumpsdown with Neo Serena in her arms. She sets the princess down on the ground next to Rene and everyone else. She walks to where she is between Sailor Sun and the Prince of Darkness, who was leaving orfading into a cloud of darkness and then he wasn't there. Serena was about to talk but Lady Hannah put her hand up and shook her head no saying "I am not hear to help you Serena and besides I have no time talk because I have work to do, meetings to set and go to and a lot of stuff to catch up on, so I well see you at the end of next week for the bi-monthly report on all things I have been working on. Oh, Sailor Sun you and I need to talk about whats going on and how this is happening and what you are after because I may be able to help you."

She starts to walk away when Sailor Sun says "Sure, and its been a while since we talked."

Lady Hannah did not stick around. She walked right past everyone and went into the castle and that was the last they saw of her. No one had been paying attention to the dark cloud thattransformed into a demon with claws and with the look of a Japanese geisha.

It was after a couple of minutes when Sailor Sun turned around and realized what was going on and with her solar scepter in her hand she took off to where Sailor Moon and every one else was except for the princess but they where at least at a safe distance away and not hurt. She trust herscepter into the ground and said "Solar Reflection Shield! Don't pull this out for it will protect you and everyone until I destroy the demon. You will be safe if you don't go past this shield." with that said she left them and turned to face the demon monster looking at her. She ran towards it but it punched her where she was already injured sending her flying back into theshield . She hit it with a thud, but she slide down her 

shield instead of falling through it on to the sailors scouts, the kids or the knights. She was in a lot of pain and was struggling to stand straight so she could attack the demon again that was fighting her.The demon got ready and came charging at her to attack her when out of know where dozens and dozens of orange roses came and attacked the demon anddestroyed it. Sailor Sun finally managed to stand straight up and picked up the one undamaged and she held it close too her heart. She walks slowly back to the others and to pick up herscepter and as she did she stopped thinking to herself "So you where hear watching over me like always, Thank You." She took the rose and stuck it in her hair. The others realized that orguessed she must be in love. The older kids knew but not the younger ones could not realize why or what had all of the adults smiling. Sailor Sun took up herscepter and it vanished along with the shield. She started to walk away when she stopped and turned around and said " um, Princess Rene and Neo Serena, could you two come hear I have something for you."

The two princess hesitated but slowly walked over to Sailor Sun, for some odd reason they knew they could trust her. They stopped when they where standing rightin-front of her. She pulled out two yellow cards, just two plain yellow business cards. She handed one to each princess.

She said "These are my calling cards if you are in danger or need my help just hit the card with one of your attacks. Ok!" with that said shetella-ported away.

The two princess looked at each other then at the cards. Each thinking the same thing they had hopefully made a new allie and more hopefully a new friend too. The two princess turned and ran too the others who where helping each other stand.


	3. Chapter 2 A Queen's painful choice

It was like reliving a nightmare that she wished had never accrued at the destruction as bad as if someone had blown up every castle and village and city of her kingdom and galaxy all over again. She just stood there in her sailor form all shredded, just like a weed eater to her sailor outfit and blood form cuts turning what was not dirty from her battle with Sailor Dead Moon to an awful red color. She had cuts and bruises where her sailor outfit was cut. She was remembering a story that took place long ago about the destruction of two kingdoms that once were friends but became bitter enemies and the total destruction of one of the kingdoms as well as the destruction of the planet kingdoms. Along with the Galaxy Amulet War, the one where a lot of memories where erased to hide the war (the war for the power source of the galaxy) that was made so no one remembers at all. The young Queen was not happy how things had turned out her two young cousins injured and unconscious just like their husbands and her husband was just as bad. Plus ordering all planets to evacuate to Earth was bad enough; however, she knew her best friend the queen of earth could handle things since the enemy had decided to go back in time to fight them in the past knowing she was not in the past. So she tel-la-ported them to the hospital in Crystal Tokyo Castle for them to get well and healed but she would not go and get healed. Because she was wondering if she should have decided to go after her enemy all alone well she had no choice but to do so because she had been challenged. Being who she was she would not turn down the challenge. But thinks about this got her thanking about her problem's in the past and the destruction of two good friendly allies and one kingdom completely destroyed on top of that and nothing was the same if that happened again which it did but much worse this time around.

She had started to walk down the halls of the castle to make her way to the main council room. That was somewhere in this maze of halls; however, there always seemed to be more and more halls every time she turned around. She went down one hall and made a left down another hall and stopped. There in front of her was the door, which had all nine planet kingdom symbols carved in to it, to the council room where her best friend, Queen Tayiou, had call a meeting to discuss how to defend the kingdom and fight the evil. She had just looked down at herself and she looked like she had been through hell that was when she realized that she had tears pouring down her face. Hum, she thought I never even noticed that I had been crying this much, well it is probably because I have so many cuts and that I am bleeding a lot too that I can't feel the pain that I am in. In some spots on her sailor form aka sailor cosmos it was either torn or stained red with her love of blood. Her hair was completely flat and her cap was gone as in nothing left of it. She wonders if she should go in but with a deep breath she pushes the door open and walks in but stays by the door. Everyone stands up shocked and stunned that she is hear and how she look, her protectors, the planet queens, are about to say something to her; however, she shakes them off with her head, so they all set back down but none too happy that she gets to talk first. She was used to it though and she had never minded it all hey they where her friends, so as she took a few deep breath she thought do I want to tell them everything no I well just tell them what they need to know and that is all. She stops the tear and decides to start talking and they get on her way.

"As you all know we have been at war and there was an evacuation order given to all main inner and outer planet kingdoms. It was to evacuate the kingdom and your people to this kingdom and as to stall and draw attention away from this one it was decided that my cousin and I and so would our husbands and we would fight on the moon to stall and make sure you got hear safely. 

As your queen I am glad you all made it hear but my cousins, Queen Selena - Sailor Moonlight, Queen Nelia- Sailor Midnight, are badly injured as well as all of our husbands they were injured too, so yes the Dark Knight, White and my love the Lunar Knight are also unconscious too just like my cousin. On top of that my children and theirs, plus Tayiou's children decided to follow us in to battle well the enemy saw them and decided to kill them next, I did not have much power left and still don't, so I sent them too the past to be safe and such until it is safe for them to come home. If it ever will be that safe at all but that's another story. So, the enemy decided to go in the past and destroy us in the past and since I don't ever exist in the past and plus she turned my brother evil which gives her a head start to taking over the past. So, I have decided to go after her and kick her but and get my brother, Prince Ritsu, back to the good side because with him evil I don't wake up at all. Thus meaning we lose everything that we have here in this time frame, so I have to go after them, my bother and the enemy, and no one else is coming. Oh, Tayiou just use your Golden Wish Crystal to make everyone fit on earth and also give the illusion that nothing has changed at all. And now to main reason for this meeting how to defend this kingdom right. Well the best way and the safest way is to use the planetary shield but that is also forbidden to do at all anyway but I don't see any better choices out there. Well anyway I don't care what you all say we are going to do it my way, but in order to do this I well have to give up one of my powers, Cosmic Rainbow Moon Illumination, is the only power that I have in this form that uses all 9 planet powers. However, to do that you the planet queen would have to give up your plant crystals and be will powerless and defenseless too. You would have to use my cousin Serena and her silver crystal until my other two cousins can do it together. Oh and this an order so no complaints OK. I have decided this is the for the best OK. So yeah that's it, oh almost forgot hay Tayiou you are in-charge of running the galaxy while I am gone because I don't know when I well return. Also, I don't know if I ever well return to you all, this mission is something I and I alone can only do. There is no other way around it at all, trust me, I have thought of all possible ways that would work but it includes time travel and Queen Pluto has said before none of you can go back in time because you all exist in the past now; however, I don't exist in the past only in the future and current time."

Well she had said it and boy did every one of her protector's look like they were ready to kill her for this stupid idea. She knew she was about to be lectured and yelled at but her best friend Tayiou just had a blank look on her face and she knew she would have to tell her friend more later on but that was OK. She took another deep breath as she turned to face her comrades and half listen to their advice or complaint but she knew Tayiou would go last just like she always did. So, Hisakata took a set on one of the desk table tops where her sailor outfit and look wear slowly was changing back into her queen form and look which was a long white dress with a touch of royal blue and on her head was the symbol of a crescent moon glowing. Hisakata had decided to stay and rest until she knew she was ok to tella-port back in time but what she would look like she hadn't decided yet, so she was thinking over the possibilities in her head not paying attention at all because as one of the youngest queens she is only 25 years old though but that is a different story.

"Oh, I have one more thing to say, Tayiou she is after the amulets. You know what I am talking about, so I have to leave as soon as possible."  


That was when she started thinking about the kids, for Queen Hisakata sitting there, she was thinking about her children, her cousin's kids and Tayiou's children which she had dumped. Will not dumped more likely sent them to a safer place. OK, she did dump them but she did not dump them on anyone though. She dumped them onto her cousin of equal power in the past which was fine because she still had not put two and two together. Her cousin Princess Serena or Eternal Cosmic Sailor Moon as she is know now but back then she was Neo Queen Serenity or Eternal Sailor Moon. Apparently they had just finished a battle with the help of Sailor Sun, who still is hard headed just like she was back then, when she jumped down in front of them she let her hood slide off and reviled to them that she was Sailor Cosmos. They could not say a thing for they were still in shock that she had come back and that she looked terribly wounded which she was wounded. She did not give them a chance to speak, for she had put her hand up telling them to stop.

She said to them "I am sorry that your time is also being affected. I know that I said that all evil had been destroyed when I helped you all defeat Galaxia and when she was defeated I went back to my own time to finish my fight which I did. Thank you for giving me the strength to fight and also reminding me for what I was fighting for. I did defeat the enemy in the future but when that happened a dark seal was broken and thus the reason you are under attack right now. Darkness is rising do to the fact that there was a war started before your time as princess but this war was never ended, so know it must be finished and I am sorry to involve your time again in a war. The other reason is the war between the two moon kingdoms and yes I mean two moon kingdoms also known as the Moon Kingdom or yours Serena and the Galaxy Moon Kingdom witch no longer exists in this time frame. I need you and your friends to help me this time and in return for your help, I will make sure this is ended for good. No, I am not allowed to tell you about the war for certain reasons. I need you to take care of these two and their guardians." While she said that she brought out two children, a girl in her arms and a young boy hugging her leg.

She then said "This young boy hear is Prince Kosmo and this girl is his little sister Princess Sutra- Kosumo. These two girls on my left are their cousins Princess Chibi Kura and Princess Chibi Awai. Last, the two on my right are Prince San and his younger sister Princess Tayiou. No, these are not their real names or their titles for they are reality but I have erased their memories a little bit and their plant symbols with the help of a good friend." She is fading away fast so she says "I am sorry Serena my cousin of equal but are the only that can keep these children safe." with that said she vanished and all the kids fell asleep.

That was when she heard a voice yell "You pain-in the-but show off! You could have gotten yourself killed and if you die then all the Moon Princess dies. You really are Stupid Hisakata, ugh; you're not even listening to me or any of us." She broke out of her daze and stared at her best friend. "Oh, Tayiou do you really have to yell. All I was doing was thinking that's all, just 

thinking."

Tayiou just stood there looking at her; finally she said "You are really going to go back and help them aren't you. I know I can't stop you or go back and help you but I know you well be ok on your own. So, this time the war that we started will end or we will make sure it ends if it cost us our future. This time we don't have a choice using some of our hidden powers. I will take care of the future and you will take care of the past."

Tayiou and Hisakata where now standing facing each other both of them are smiling as if there is more to this whole war then they were letting on. They had all the others staring at them wondering what the two queens meant by hidden powers.


	4. Chapter 3 Intro to the Truth

All where taken to the hospital with in Crystal Tokyo Castle, the sailors, knights and kids are all resting and getting their wounds treated too. The only one moving around the Castle is Lady Hannah.

Lady Hannah sitting in the library. She is sitting their thanking to her self," Hmm Sailor Sun and Sailor Cosmos all in one day. This is going to be a lot harder to explain. This all began with the story of two moon kingdoms and the earth kingdom that ruled side by side. One was known as the Galaxy Moon Kingdom with a crescent moon on its side with a star right beside it for the family symbol and the other one was known as the moon kingdom with only a crescent moon for the family symbol. Where the moon was ruled by two brothers and their wives. Thus after a quite a few years the rulers of the kingdoms where at war with a distant galaxy. That Galaxy had discovered a secret way two destroy and take control of a galaxy and turn it to darkness. They found out about something called Galaxy Amulets that can hold the whole power of a galaxy. Then two princess where born and they where given the title of the Twin Guardians of the Galaxy..."

As she was thinking the Library door opened and in walked the princess. Hannah asked them "Ah, Princess Reni and Princess Neo Serena is their anything that I can help you with beside that the fact that every one is going to be ok and plus, the fact that I already sent a message to our allies so they will be hear as soon as they can get hear." Hannah is sitting a table writing when the two princesses walk over and sit across form her.

While she was waiting for them to say something, she was looking at book about the moon. Hannah just sat there waiting for one of the two princess to say something. Well at least Princess Reni finally spoke "Om, Lady Hannah, who is Sailor Sun and what is a calling card? Oh and how do you know Sailor Sun?" So, Neo Serena said "Yeah, explain!"

Hannah was laughing because they looked so serious. She thought that it was funny that they where not asking the question that she thought she would ask, which means that they had seen their parents and that they knew they where all going to be find. They where so serious that they just sat their waiting for an answer.

Hannah said "I should start with a Legendary Story that states that two of equal power will have a great trust of each other, thus when their hidden and true powers are discovered they will predict a great disaster that will destroy one kingdom completely and that they are the cause of destruction to their own kingdoms, however; when it comes it cost them something. They will end up starting a war and that will change the destiny of their Galaxy forever but when reunited the true power of the Galaxy will be released and the war that started will end with them too, however; the war was started with the rumor of something called Galaxy Amulets are the true source of power of the galaxy but they are tattoo's hidden on those that are chosen. Though the chosen never know until the power is needed or activated by the one that bears it. That is the legend. Sailor Sun is a sailor of the galaxy that is all I know for now. Now a calling card is something that was given to the head Princess or Queens of a kingdom to summon help or their sailor bodyguards. How I know Sailor Sun is ahh .." that was all she said for a girl in blue jeans and an yellow blouse with straight long blond hair and royal blue eyes walked in on them.

She said "Hey, this is where you are hiding. So are we on for lunch and then your office for a chat. Oh, who are the brats?"

Hannah was smiling as she had already stood up and walked to the library door " Sunday they aren't just brats will ok they are but their Sailor Moon's kids. Yeah, we are on for lunch, so how about some pizza and salads at the corner pizza place that we used to work at in High School. Oh Princess Reni and Neo Serena my I introduce you to my best friend Lady Sunday."

Reni and Neo Serena had stood up now and where not sure what to say until Neo Serena said "Hey, you look a lot like Hannah. Oh, nice to meet you." Neo Serena was bored and when off to go play and visit her parents like any little kid would, however; Reni stayed and followed them out of the library.

Reni did not have a happy look on her face "I am not a brat! I am a princess and I am a Princess of the moon. So you can not call me a brat." that was when she realized that the others where not paying any attention to her so, she went off on her own too.

Hannah and Sunday started to walk out the castle and when no one was looking Sunday showed Hannah a cell phone and Hannah showed Sunday hers they traded phones(one was blue and white the other was yellow and brown) and numbers. The two finally get out of the castle and they head towards the pizza place. When they got their, they took a back corner booth and ordered the medium BBQ chicken pizza and two small salads with a large coke for each to drink. They sat across from each other and where done eating just sipping their drinks in silence, when Sunday finally broke the silence and stated"So, this is where you have been hiding old friend, it has been way too long since we last talked. I heard that Sailor Cosmos appeared too this time again. Its a good thing you missed her. How is life as a half any?"

Hannah laughed " I know its been forever since we talked and no I have not been hiding. Yeah, I too am glad that I missed Cosmos. Life as a half will you know what it is like. Oh is what I though true?"

Sunday look so not pleased by the last question that her friend had asked. She answered with "Yeah, your gonna have to explain about what we discovered on the moon and the hidden temple on earth with the truth about the earth and moon kingdoms of the past. This and the fact that their are new sailors. Oh what are we to do?"

Hannah answered with a smile "We will tell them everything they need to know to keep them from asking to many questions. Besides the allies for Sailor Moon will be hear in a couple of days."

With that said the two girls walked back to the castle past the children and some of the sailors and knights and went straight into Hannah's office where they talked and stayed planning for a couple of days. A day after this all happened the allies arrived at Crystal Tokyo.


End file.
